Everlasting Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Sequel to Chemical Reaction. This story focuses on what happens with Mary Ann and Gilligan after having been rescued from the island. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

_**A/N This is the introduction to the sequel for Chemistry Reaction.  
For another story , Two of A Kind Ginger, I came up with names for Ginger and the Professor's parents.  
I was too lazy to think of new ones so I used the same ones.  
**_

_**Anyway enjoy this story! **_

Mary Ann was on her flight back home to Kansas after having visited Ginger and the Professor and their new twins.

She smiled at herself thinking not much had changed with those two.

It started when Mary Ann was in the nursery with the twins thinking how adorable they both were. How much Daniel looked like the Professor and how much Samantha looked like Ginger.

She had kissed them both and telling them she would see them soon.

Mary Ann loved their names. She knew that Daniel was in honor of Ginger's late brother.

Ginger had told her she had an older brother who she loved very much. She had been very close to him.  
He had died when she was only fourteen. It broke Ginger's heart.

Daniel had been born with a heart condition that had to be monitored very carefully.  
One day, he had been out shooting baskets in the driveway and he collapsed.

He died two days later in the hospital.

Ginger had always wished her parents could have another baby so she could have a brother again. Which is what Mary Ann suspected drew Ginger to Edward. He must remind her of her brother.

Mary Ann had stepped out of the nursery bidding Alice, the nanny, good-bye.

The farm girl walked to the master bedroom and was going to knock on the door when she heard arguing.  
What they were arguing about she hadn't the faintest idea.

"_I wish we were back on that island!" Ginger declared with anger. "I'd push you straight into the lagoon!"_

_"Not if I pushed you first!" came the Professor's reply._

"_Ah! You wouldn't dare! You wouldn't push little me into that water would you?" Ginger shrieked._

"_Of course not!" The Professor said in a more gentle tone. "I love you! I couldn't bear to see you.."_

"_Oh darling I love you too!"_

Mary Ann heard the fighting stop and had a pretty good idea what was going on behind that closed door.

She crept away slowly and headed down the stairs.

The brunette left a note saying she was leaving now and she would call Ginger once she arrived in Kansas.

Mary Ann's plane touched down and she grabbed her carry on bag.

After leaving the plane, she walked through the airport and smiled when she saw a familiar face.

"Scott!" She said walking up to the marine giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Mary Ann." He said returning her hug and then letting go. "Gilligan had told me you were going back home and I thought I would give you a ride to your family farm."

"Scott that wasn't necessary. You needn't go through that trouble."  
"It's okay." He smiled. "It's actually on my way."

"Well that's sweet of you." Mary Ann said. "Thank you."  
"Come on…let's go get your bags."

Mary Ann found the baggage claim and picked up her two suitcases.

She followed Scott to his car and he placed the bags in the trunk as she opened the car door and stepped in.

Scott went around the driver's side and hopped in starting up the car driving off.

"So I take it your family is excited about seeing you again."  
"Yeah they sure are. Mom was disappointed I didn't come back right away but she understood after I explained about Ginger."

"What about Gilligan? Have you told them about your engagement?"  
Mary Ann sighed. "No not yet. I mean I _did_ tell them about him and that we were together. I wanted to wait to tell them in person."

Scott glanced over at her. "You don't think they would be happy?"  
"No of course not." Mary Ann said quickly. "They would be…I just think it would be a little strange for them. Not seeing me in four years…thinking I may be gone…I want to explain it all in person."

The marine nodded. "Makes sense. Hey if you need any help convincing them Gilligan is a good guy…I will be more than happy to help."  
"Thank you." Mary Ann said.

They chatted on for the rest of the ride about different things.

Mary Ann told Scott all about Ginger and the Professor's twins and how adorable they are.

She told him about how Ginger's parents flew back from Paris and were delighted by their grandchildren.

Joan Grant had brought the babies all kinds of cute clothes and Pierce Grant purchased every toy on the market.

The Grants had been startled that their daughter had married while on the island but Ginger had explained that she had no idea if she was ever leaving the island and didn't want to wait another minute.

They understood but insisted upon throwing a reception for the two.

It had been very elegant and classy. The two spared no expense for their only daughter.

They even flew in the Professor's parents, Sarah and Roy Sr. to help celebrate.

Sarah adored Ginger and told her she was the best thing for her son.

Roy Sr. also approved of Ginger and like his son got flustered when Ginger told him she now knew where his son got his good looks from.

Sarah had been amused and delighted by Ginger's antics.

The Summers Farm came into view and Mary Ann smiled looking out the window.

The big beautiful white farm house with a huge wrap around porch with swing. Wicker chairs and table.  
How many summers she spent on that porch sipping Aunt Carol's homemade lemonade.

The barn! The stables! Oh she wondered if her horse Stardust was still there!

Her excitement grew as the car pulled up the drive and came to a stop.

She smiled as she saw a woman wearing dark blue jeans and a red checkered blouse.

Her brown hair tied back. Her blue eyes sparkling and a smile on her face.

It was Aunt Carol! And behind her….Uncle Henry!

The car came to a stop and she leaped out running to her aunt.

"Aunt Carol!" She cried throwing her arms around her.

"Dear dear Mary Ann!" The older woman said with tears in her eyes. "My little Mary Ann!"

"Oh I missed you so much!" Mary Ann said hugging her aunt.  
"I'm so happy you are safe and sound!" Aunt Carol said.

Mary Ann let go and hugged her Uncle Henry. "I missed you too!"  
"I'm so happy to see you sweetheart!" He said.

Henry then noticed Scott taking the bags out of the car.

"Who is this?" He inquired.  
"Oh this is Scott." Mary Ann said wiping her tears away.

Carol's eyes lit up. "Oh is this the boy you mentioned?"

Mary Ann shook her head. "No that's not him. No Scott is one of the marines who helped rescue us from the island."

"Oh I see." Carol was disappointed. She thought he would make such a wonderful match for her niece.

"Hello." Scott greeted. "You must be Mary Ann's Aunt Carol." He said extending his hand for a shake. "I'm Scott Harveson. U.S. Marine."

"It's nice to meet you." Aunt Carol said.

Scott turned to Mary Ann. "Well I should get going now. It was good seeing you again."

Aunt Carol stopped him. "Wait…Scott…don't go…please…You must join us for dinner."  
"Oh no I don't want to impose…"

The older woman waved her hand. "Nonsense." She said. "You helped rescue our Mary Ann and brought her back to us. We would love to have you."

"Well I…I suppose I could" He said.

Mary Ann smiled. "Oh I would love that. Please do stay."

"Alright then." Scott said. "I'll stay."

Mary Ann brought him into the house and introduced him to the others.

Carol watched and Henry shook his head at her. "Dear…you are not thinking what I think you are are you?"

"He's very handsome and I can tell he thinks highly of Mary Ann."  
"Carol….leave it alone. She already has a boyfriend. That uh…Gilligan…Willie Gilligan."  
"Yes I know but Scott is so…"

Henry looked at his wife sternly. "Dear you have not even met this boy yet. Don't being making judgment on him. Mary Ann thinks the world of him. You heard how she went on about him on the phone."

"I know I know…You are right….I will. I will give him a chance I promise."  
"Good." Henry said.

Carol watched as her husband went in the house. She knew he was right.

She _did _need to give this Gilligan a chance.

If Mary Ann thought he was wonderful, she supposed he must be.

All she wanted was her niece to be happy. And if Gilligan made her happy, that would be good enough for her.


	2. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Summers' eyes lit up when she saw her little girl walk into the living room which was an enormous room.

A beautiful white sofa and matching chairs. A huge fireplace and mantle.

In the corner was a lovely emerald green chair that Elizabeth's father in law, Samuel or Sammy as he preferred, would sit in at Christmas time reciting the Night Before Christmas with little Becky, his granddaughter from Conrad's sister, Stephanie on his lap.

All the wonderful family memories were in that room. And this one was no exception.

"Mary Ann!" She said rushing up to her daughter hugging her tight.  
"Mom." Mary Ann said tears in her eyes again. "Mom….I missed you so much…"  
"Honey I'm so glad you are alright!' Elizabeth said.

She stepped back looking over her daughter. "You've grown up to be such a pretty young woman. Still look so much like your daddy."

Mary Ann smiled. Her brunette hair and brown eyes were inherited from her father Conrad Summers.

Conrad insisted though her smile was from her mother.

Elizabeth Summers had a warm inviting smile. No one could ever feel uncomfortable around her. She had long blonde hair and beautiful aqua green eyes.

Mary Ann's younger sister by four years, Kathleen, got her looks from Elizabeth.

At the moment Kathleen was sitting on the sofa eyeing Scott with interest. Sure he may be a little too old for her but that didn't register in her mind. He was cute!

Elizabeth smiled at her eldest daughter. "So honey tell me…when do we get to meet this boyfriend of yours?"

Mary Ann took a breath and walked to the fireplace looking at the photographs on the mantle.

"Well that's something I wanted to talk to you about. Actually um…we are well…we are engaged." Mary Ann said looking around wondering what their reaction will be.

Elizabeth was stunned. "Engaged? You are…engaged?"  
Mary Ann nodded. "Yes…he asked me when we were on the island….I love him so much Mom…I do. I really do…I know you will love him too. He's so sweet and kind…"

Conrad was silent for a moment then spoke. "Wow…I never thought….This is quite a surprise Mary Ann. I'm at loss for words…"

Mary Ann nodded. "I know it's a shock. I know that you haven't even met Gilligan yet but…I'm telling you…I really love him…"

Scott spoke. "He is a terrific guy and he loves Mary Ann very much. I can vouch for that."

Elizabeth brushed her long blonde hair back with her fingers. "I…Mary Ann…I want to be happy for you…I mean I _am _happy for you. This is just…We haven't seen you in four years, we had no idea and now you are announcing you are engaged. It's a little overwhelming."

"I know Mom. But once you meet Gilligan….I know you will like him. Yes this is overwhelming. I understand. Please just give him a chance…He means so much to me."

Conrad smiled. "I don't doubt that sweetheart." He said. "We are all looking forward to meeting this young man."

Mary Ann nodded. "Listen there is something else….I….I'm not going to live back here in Kansas. I decided to live in California."

Elizabeth frowned. "Mary Ann….you just go home and now you are leaving?"  
"Mom not right away. I will stay around here for awhile I…I need to be in California."

"I see." Elizabeth said. "You want to be close to that Ginger don't you?"

Mary Ann nodded her head. " I do. Mom, she's become my very best friend. Like a sister. An older sister. I love her dearly. I know you will too. This is a lot to take, I get that. But my life changed these past for years…"

"I know it has." Elizabeth agreed. "You are not the same girl you were when you left. Believe me I do understand that. Tell me, what are you going to do out in California?"

"Well, Mr. Howell, he hired me to be a part of the crew on his yacht. He wants me to be the head chef."

"Mr. Howell?" asked Aunt Carol. "You mean that Thurston Howell III? The wolf of Wall Street?"

Mary Ann giggled. "He is really a sweet man. And so his his wife. They are both very kind people."

"Well that was a very generous offer." Conrad said. "But what are you going to do when the yachting season is over? "  
"Well….actually Daddy, He said I could work a small restaurant that his wife's friend owns. She was looking for a lunch chef. The pay is really great. You know how I love to cook."

Conrad nodded. "Well seems like you got thing under control." He smiled. "What is this Gilligan going to do?"

"Mr. Howell hired him to be a part of the crew of the yacht as well. It's a full time job making sure everything is in working order. He said during the off season he has a position at one of his companies he can train him for."

"That does make me feel better." Elizabeth said. "At least you both will have employment and means of income. Do you know where you will live?"

"Ginger told me about a townhouse that a friend of hers wants to rent out. I'm going to take a look at it. The rent is reasonable. We can live there until we can save up for a house of our own." Mary Ann replied.

"Looks like everything is on the up and up." Elizabeth smiled. "We don't mean to pepper you with all these questions…"

"I know." Mary Ann smiled. "This is a lot to take in. And there's one more thing."  
"Oh what's that?" asked Elizabeth.

"I…I want to have….my wedding in California. Mrs. Howell told me that I could have my reception at her country club. She showed me pictures and it is really beautiful. She said we could have the wedding at this church they belong too…Pastor Stephen can perform the ceremony…I know I know…you all think I lost my marbles…"

Elizabeth laughed. "No honey…I don't think that. I would love to go to California and meet the Howells and Ginger."

"And the Professor." Mary Ann added.  
"Professor?"  
"Ginger's husband." explained Mary Ann. "He was on the island too. She um..she married him there."

"Wow." Kathleen spoke up. "Two hunky available men on the island?"

Mary Ann laughed. "I suppose so. Ginger was in love with the Professor…er Roy…sorry we are used to calling him the Professor, I think even before we were stranded. And Gilligan…I always thought him sweet. And of course the Skipper! You will really like him Daddy. He's Gilligan's buddy."

"Sounds like quite a group." said Conrad. "Looking forward to meeting them all."

Scott spoke up again. "They are a great group. I can certain attest to that. I got to spend some time with them on the island. They really care about each other. They are like family. And Gilligan, he's quite a character. You all will love him. I promise."

Uncle Henry then spoke. "Mary Ann…we all love you and wish you the best in whatever you do. And if this Gilligan means that much to you…well that is what counts."

Carol was silent. She wasn't so sure about this Gilligan.

Granted it was true that she hadn't met him yet but Mary Ann was special to her. Her favorite niece. She wanted only the best for her. She was willing to hold off final judgment until she actually met the young man. He deserved that much.

**Later that evening**

Mary Ann went to the stables and smiled when she saw Stardust was still there.  
A beautiful tan Palomino with a blonde mane. He was her baby.

She recalled when Uncle Henry purchased him for her when he was a little pony.

Mary Ann fell in love with him at first sight. Taking care of him. Feeding him. Grooming him. Riding him whenever she could.

She went up to his stall. He snorted in recognition of her.

"Hello there. I missed you."  
He nudged her with his nose and Mary Ann laughed.

"Quite a horse."

Mary Ann smiled seeing Scott there. "He is."  
Scott walked up to the stall. "Hey there fella" He said to Stardust.

He turned to Mary Ann. "You okay? You seemed a little quite during dinner."  
"I know." sighed Mary Ann. "I'm…I'm just thinking about my family and their reaction to all this. I know they are in shock."

"It is a lot to take in." said Scott. "But I think once they meet Gilligan they will see that you are doing the right thing. Once they see how much he loves you…they'll come around."

"You really like Gilligan?" asked Mary Ann. "I mean even though he and I…'  
Scott laughed. "I told you….I have accepted it. I am genuinely happy for you both. And yes I _do _like him. He's like the brother I never had."

"You an only child?" asked Mary Ann.

"No." Scott said shaking his head. "I have three sisters. I love them a lot but growing up I wished I had a brother to hang out with. It was rough being the only male child."

"I see." Mary Ann laughed. "I suppose it would be. I do have an older brother Jason. He lives in Europe. I don't get to se him a lot. He's very busy. Works for a fashion house. He's the the vice president of their international office. But he does take the time to fly home at holidays. He always brings Kathleen and I samples of the latest fashion trends."

"Sounds like a great guy."  
"He is. I love my family. And it will be hard leaving them but I know I can visit them anytime I want and they can visit me."

"Once Ginger hooks Edward and I up with her Hollywood friends…maybe we can all hang out sometime."  
Mary Ann laughed. "I would love that."

Carol stood outside the stable watching the two. She couldn't help but see the chemistry.

She could see that Scott adored Mary Ann. And Mary Ann thought highly of him.

It made her wonder if Mary Ann was in fact doing the right thing by agreeing to marry Gilligan.

Elizabeth walked up to her sister. "What are you staring at?"  
"Those two. They make such a good pair."

Elizabeth set her mouth. "Carol, she loves this Gilligan. You saw the way her eyes lit up when she spoke about him. He means the world to her. And I for one am looking forward to meeting him."

"I know sis." sighed Carol. "I know. I just..I want the best for her. And this Scott…"  
"Is _not _it." Elizabeth said firmly. "Gilligan _is. _Mary Ann would not agree to marry Gilligan if she had any feelings for Scott."

"You are right I know." Carol said. "I'm sorry. I know that I shouldn't be judging someone I haven't even met. You know I always wanted the best for the girls."

"I know it wasn't easy after the doctor told you couldn't have any more children after the miscarriage. And I know that you think of Mary Ann and Kathleen as your daughters and that touches me. You always looked after them. But they are grown up. You need to let them make their own choices. That's part of the reason Mary Ann went to Hawaii in the first place. We all tried to push that boy on her. She wasn't in love with him We _wanted_ her to be. She found a young man who she _does _love. Let's all just be happy for her."

Carol nodded. "I will. I promise."

She looked back at the stable as Mary Ann showed Scott some of the other horses.

Carol knew that her sister was right. And she knew Henry was right.  
She couldn't push something on Mary Ann. That _was_ the reason she took off before.

Carol didn't want that to happen again. They already lost Mary Ann once. She could bear to lose her once more.


	3. Chapter 2

**Three Weeks Later**

Mary Ann had flown back to California and was getting settled in the rented townhouse.

Gilligan insisted that he not live there with her until they were married. He didn't feel it was right. Mary Ann understood and thought it was sweet.

Mr. Howell solved his living situation by allowing him to live on one of his houseboats.

Gilligan had insisted upon paying rent but Thurston steadfastly refused to take any.

It was a cozy little place that Mary Ann enjoyed visiting. She kept herself that one of the reasons Mr. Howell wouldn't accept any rent money was that he was planning to give the houseboat to Gilligan as a wedding present which the farm girl new Gilligan would just love. He had already named the boat The Mary Ann.

Mary Ann was now standing in an elegant restaurant on Gilligan's arm.

Her parents had flown in from Kansas along with her sister as Elizabeth wanted to be there to help Mary Ann plan the wedding and also to meet her daughter's island family.

They decided to have dinner at Antonio's so they could meet Mary Ann's fiancé.  
Kathleen declined to join them as she was tired from all the sight seeing she had done that day.

Mary Ann wore a blue silk sundress and her hair was swept up on top of her head.

Ginger had helped her pick out the dress declaring it was just perfect for her and Mary Ann had to agree.  
It was beautiful. Wide straps and a skirt that came down to her knees.

On her neck was the sweet perfume that she knew Gilligan loved. It was called Petals.  
Made from the petals of white and pink roses.

She looked over her companion smiling. He sure looked handsome.

Wearing a blue blazer with a gold encrusted anchor on the breast pocket.  
He looked very bit the sailor she fell in love with.

Holding his arm, she walked up to the matre'd. "Hello. We are with the Summers' party."  
"Yes I will show you to your table. Right this way."

The matre'd lead them to the table on the far end of the room.

Elizabeth stood up and smiled. "Hello." She greeted extending her hand.

Gilligan studied her thinking she looked like a nice lady. Wearing a lovely aqua green dress that appeared to match her eyes. Her long blonde hair hung down her back.

"Hello." He replied taking her hand.  
"I'm Elizabeth Summers. Mary Ann's mother. It's so nice to meet you…Willie."

He smiled. "You can call me Gilligan."

"Okay…Gilligan." Elizabeth said. "It's nice to finally meet you."  
"You too." said Gilligan nervously.

"This is my husband, Conrad, Mary Ann's father."  
Gilligan shook his hand. "Nice to meet you sir."  
"You too. Please have a seat." said Conrad.

The four sat down at the table which was covered with a soft white linen cloth.

Gilligan was floored by it all having not seen such luxury in a long time.

The waiter came over and took their drink orders.

Elizabeth and Conrad each ordered a glass of champagne as did Mary Ann.

They were delighted and amused by Gilligan who requested a root beer.  
So much in fact, the other three changed their orders to root beer as well.

The waiter smiled and brought them each a root beer in fancy frosted glasses.

The four sat at the table and Elizabeth spoke first.

"So…Gilligan, Mary Ann tells me you are going to work for that um..Mr. Howell who lived on the island with you."

"Yes I am." Gilligan nodded. "Mr. Howell is a great guy."  
"Mary Ann told us about him. I can't wait to meet him." said Elizabeth. "What about the others on the island…Ginger and that Professor."

Gilligan grinned. "Ginger is real down to earth. She was always nice to me even though I bugged her sometimes. And the Professor is the smartest man I had ever known. But when he talked about all that science I hadn't the faintest idea what he was saying."

Mary Ann giggled. "Me either. I swear Ginger was the only one who found his scientific musing interesting."

Elizabeth laughed and then picked up her menu. "So…what is everyone having? It all looks so good. Maybe the lobster.."

Mary Ann wrinkled her nose. "Ugh…no seafood for me…I've had enough to last a lifetime."

Gilligan nodded in agreement. "Me too. That and coconuts and bananas. Except for Mary Ann's coconut cream pie. Mary Ann makes the best coconut cream pie."

Conrad smiled. "Yes our little girl was always quite the cook." He said proudly.

Elizabeth continued to look over the menu. "How about steak?"  
"Oh boy that sounds great! I've wanted steak for so long!" Gilligan said excitedly. "Me and the Skipper used to dream of steak smothered in onions and french fries…"

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "I can imagine." She said. "Tell me about this Skipper." She said setting down her menu.

"He's my buddy." Gilligan said. "The best guy in the world. He taught me everything about the sea. He knows all about sailing and the ocean and everything."

The sailor launched into a story about the storm on the Minnow.

Mary Ann had recounted it for her parents who were grateful that she was with such experienced sailors however Gilligan's tale was proving to be quite entertaining.

Going on about how he and the Skipper bravely faced down the raging waters and the rain. How fierce the wind was and how they thought they may lose the ship but seized it back from the jaws of defeat.

Conrad was fascinated by the story and asked him more questions about how were able to find the island which Gilligan had insisted _he _was the one who had spotted it but the Skipper would tell differently but he Gilligan really did see it first.

As he was gesturing, his hand hit Elizabeth's root beer glass knocking the carbonated beverage onto her lap.

"Oops!" He said. "I'm sorry Mrs. Summers. I'm so sorry!" He picked up a napkin to help her but she waved his hand away saying it was not necessary.

"I'm sorry." He said again. "I can be clumsy sometimes…I…."  
Elizabeth smiled warmly at him. "Gilligan it's okay. I'm not upset. It's nothing that hasn't happened before right Conrad?"

Conrad looked sheepish and Mary Ann giggled.

"What? What happened?" asked Gilligan.  
"Tell it." Elizabeth said to her husband.

Mr. Summers then spoke. "On my first date with Elizabeth….I was so nervous that I…I _accidentally, _knocked her soup all over her dress."

"So you see Gilligan." Elizabeth said assured. "I'm quite used to it. He _still _has a way of spilling food on me occasionally."  
"Now dear you exaggerate!" protested Conrad.

She shook her head. "No I don't. I swear sometimes I think I should bring an extra outfit with me when we go out."

Elizabeth stood up and wiped the soda from her dress. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to see if I can clean up and bit. I'll call Kathleen to see if she can bring me another dress."

"I'll help you Mom." Mary Ann said following Elizabeth.

The two women walked to the ladies room and began to clean up the dress.

"So..what do you think?" asked Mary Ann.  
"Oh it will come out. It's an old dress anyway."

"No that not." Mary Ann laughed. "I meant Gilligan."  
"Oh." Elizabeth said with a smile. "He's sweet. And adorable."

"You really think so?" Mary Ann said hopefully.  
"I _do._" Mrs. Summer assured. "I can see why you love him. And I can see how much he loves you."

"He does." Mary Ann sighed. "He looked after me on that island. One time I had tripped and hit my head. When I came too I thought I was Ginger. It was all bizarre. Don't ask. They others tried to help me but asking me to perform a song as "Ginger". Well I started to but then I blacked out and Gilligan was the first one to rush over to me to see if I was okay."

"I see." Elizabeth said.

"And there was another time…it was so silly but…I told everyone I had a boyfriend I wrote letters to. I would put them in a bottle and Gilligan would toss them out into the ocean for me. Anyway…Gilligan found out this so called boyfriend of mine got married. And didn't want me to know. So Ginger came up with this plan for the three single men to pretend they were interested."

"Really?" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Yes." Mary Ann said shaking her head. "They just wanted to boost my spirits. Anyway, Ginger had told me that Gilligan was the one who was the most…shall we say…interested in making me believe he had interest in me. Ginger of course said she would "coach" the Professor which to this day I believe was just a ruse of hers to get to kiss the man. Gilligan wanted to know who was going to teach him."

"And how did it go?"  
Mary Ann wiped a spot from the dress and threw the paper towel in the receptacle.

"They _all _freaked me out." She laughed.  
"I wish I could have seen that." Elizabeth said washing her hands.

"You know Mom. Mrs. Howell…I think she saw something between Gilligan and me a long time ago. She tried to match us up."  
"She did?" Elizabeth replied intrigued as she dried her hands with a paper towel.

"Yes. She got the matchmaking bug. She had Gilligan pick flowers for me as a thank you for helping her sew and I thought that he picked them for me because he liked me…It was a huge misunderstanding but a part of me…I kind of hoped Gilligan _did _like me. You know after that..Mrs. Howell was going to attempt to match Ginger and the Professor."

"Did she?" asked Elizabeth who was amused by the tales of the Howells.

"Mr. Howell spilled before she could." explained Mary Ann. "I don't think they would have minded. Those two were always in love. I think they were both just too stubborn to admit it."

"These people mean a lot to you don't they?" asked Elizabeth.  
"Yes. They do. They have become a second family to me." replied Mary Ann.

"I'm glad you had such a wonderful group of people on that island with you. I can't wait to mee the rest of them."  
"You will love them." Mary Ann assured.

"I don't doubt it." Elizabeth said. "Come on…I'm going to call Kathleen…why don't you go head back to the table."  
"Okay." Mary Ann said leaving the ladies' room.

Elizabeth stood back thinking of everything Mary Ann told her. That Gilligan was a dear boy. She did like him very much. Certainly would not mind having him as her son in law.

Her only concern was Carol. She loved her sister but sometimes she felt she needed to step back.

Elizabeth knew that she had Mary Ann's best interest at heart but still. She did not like the way Carol seemed to push Scott towards her daughter.

Yes Scott was wonderful young man. Polite and handsome. But Mary Ann didn't have that look she did when she was with Gilligan.

Elizabeth stepped out of the ladies' room and found a pay phone. She called her youngest daughter to come bring a dress for her.

Kathleen didn't ask questions as she was used to her father's spills on her mother. She promised to be there as soon as possible.

Elizabeth sat down and waited. Her mind when back to Kansas outside the stable.

Mary Ann had shown Scott the four horses they owned. Stardust, Mary Ann's. And Lady who was belonged to Kathleen.

Midnight who belonged to Jason, Kathleen and Mary Ann's brother. And of course, last but not least, Strawberry. A beautiful reddish brown horse who belonged to her.

Conrad wasn't much into riding as the others. He would ride Midnight from time to time but his children and his wife were the ones who were into riding.

Scott had remarked how he loved horses as well and how his grandfather owned two of them. One was called Wildflower. He loved to ride that horse. He felt so free when he rode.

Carol had insisted that this meant Scott was perfect for Mary Ann but Elizabeth quickly rebuked her telling her to at least give Gilligan a chance for crying out loud. Told her to not make judgment on a person hadn't met.

Elizabeth didn't like the way Carol was pushy with Scott. Telling him all the things he had in common with Mary Ann. Like a love for animals. She then was never more proud as when Scott, who sensed what Carol was up to, informed everyone that Gilligan in fact was a lover of animals and how the chimps on the island were friendly with him.

Recounted what Mary Ann told him about how well Gilligan handled a lion that was once on the island. How remarkable he was with hit. That Gilligan just had a special connection with animals.

It seemed to quite Carol and Elizabeth was glad. She recalled all to well how they all tried to push that Michael Jacobson on Mary Ann.

They all thought he was the perfect one for her. Mary Ann disagreed.

The family insisted she give the boy a chance. He was handsome. Polite. Was studying to be a veterinarian.

Mary Ann had said that was all well and good but she was not interested.

The more they pushed the more Mary Ann seemed to push back until she finally had enough and took a trip to Hawaii to get away from them all. She had a friend who lived there and said she was going to visit her and they would discuss everything when she got back.

That was four years ago.

Mary Ann was now a different person. She was with someone she actually loved. Not someone they all wanted her to love.

Elizabeth did not want to lose her daughter again. She wasn't going to allow Carol or anyone to once again push something on Mary Ann that she didn't want.


	4. Chapter 3

Elizabeth watched in amazement as Ginger had the Professor wrapped up in her arms tightly.

Her eyes took in the expression on the man's face and was amused.

"Darling I'm going to spend the day with Mary Ann and her mother. Will you miss me? I'll miss you." The movie star asked pressing her lips closer to her husband.

"Um…su..sure I…I will." He stammered feeling extremely flustered.  
"Will you think of me? I'll be thinking of you." She said gently brushing her lips against his.  
"Of…of cour…course I'll think of..of y…you." The man of science stuttered.

Ginger grinned and deepened the kiss as the Professor stood there helplessly.

She let go of him and he went on his way out the door still feeling hot.

Mary Ann's mother spoke. "Wow…I….I never…"  
"You get used to it." Mary Ann laughed. "That's what Ginger does to him."

"He loves me." Ginger smiled.  
"I can see that." Elizabeth said still in awe of how Ginger managed to turn the man who started out so polite and pleasant when she greeted him to a stuttering stammering flustered teenager.

"Come on upstairs I want you to see our children." Ginger said leading the way.

Elizabeth followed her up thinking she should try Ginger's moves out on her own husband. She could just see the look on Conrad's face.

The three women arrived the nursery as Alice was taking Samantha out of her crib.

Daniel sat on the floor happily playing with a toy.

"Hello Mrs. Hinkley." The Nanny greeted. " I was just getting ready to bathe the children.

"Oh please…I'll do it." Ginger said. "I don't mind."

"Okay." Alice smiled. She adored how Ginger insisted on doing all the motherly chores that most movie stars pawned upon their nannies.

Alice handed her Samantha and Ginger smiled at her daughter. "Time for your bath sweetie." She said. "Mary Ann…can you get Daniel for me."

"Sure thing." Mary Ann walked over and picked up the baby boy.

Elizabeth smiled. "They are so precious."

She gently touched Daniel's head. "I remember those days."

Ginger brought her daughter into the bathroom. There was a little tub set up next to a bigger one that she used for bathing.

She set Samantha down in the tub and began bathing her. She used a gentle shampoo that the Professor had made insisting that those so called baby shampoos sold in stores were not gentle and would never touch her children's heads.

Elizabeth watched thinking how lovely it was that Ginger would do this. She figured most Hollywood stars had someone else tend to the children for things like this.

Ginger finished bathing her daughter and handed her to Elizabeth.

The farm woman held the little girl in her arms smiling. "She looks just like you." She remarked to Ginger.

"Yes she does." Ginger said proudly. "And Daniel looks just like my darling Roy."  
"I can't wait till I have grandchildren." sighed Elizabeth.

"Mother!" Mary Ann exclaimed. "Please! I'm not married to Gilligan yet."  
Elizabeth laughed. "I know I'm not trying to rush you sweetheart."

Ginger finished bathing her son and let the water out of the tub.

The children were brought back to the nursery where Ginger dressed them giving them each a kiss.

So far Elizabeth's impression of Ginger was a positive on. She was amused at how much the movie star loved to fluster that Professor proving how much she appeared love and adore the man.

And she was touched at how kind and loving she was to her children.

Mary Ann certainly met some wonderful people on that island.

She adored Gilligan and now Ginger. She met the Professor only briefly but thought him a good man.

Ginger brought her two children downstairs as the three then retired out to the courtyard where Ginger's personal chef, Tony, had set up lunch for them all.

Elizabeth sat down in a lovely white chair at the glass table.

Everything looked delicious. Tony prepared little sandwiches for them all and a juicy fruit salad minus the pineapple . Ginger told him if she saw one more pineapple she would scream.

"This is wonderful." Elizabeth said taking a bite of the sandwich. "I don't think I had such delicious bread."  
"Tony bakes it himself." Ginger explained. "He won't use any bread sold in stores. He insists upon baking it himself."

"I see. Well it's very good." She said swallowing.

Elizabeth then took a sip of her lemonade. "I met Gilligan the other day and I have to say he is quite an adorable young man."

Ginger smiled. "He is. I'm very fond of him. All of my fellow castaways."  
"My daughter especially?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Yes. Mary Ann has become like a sister to me. Living with her in a hut for four years…we grew very close. We would do everything together. Even scheme together." She laughed.

"Scheme?" Elizabeth said raising her eyebrow at her daughter.  
Mary Ann laughed. "Well when you are stranded on an island you take desperate measures. Like trying to trick Gilligan into a jet pack."

"Jet pack?"  
"Yes." Mary Ann continued. "We found a jet pack on the island and well…Ginger and I tried to get Gilligan in it. She would pretend to be kissing him goodbye and I would put the pack on his back."

"Kiss him? Ginger you kissed Gilligan?"  
"Oh it didn't mean anything." Mary Ann said quickly. "She was just acting. It was hard to get the men to do what we wanted them to do…Ginger just used the best resource at her disposal… her beauty."

"I see." Elizabeth said taking it all in.  
"Mom…Ginger does not love Gilligan like that and never did. Her eyes were always for the Professor. Believe me. You should have seen the time when Ginger and I tried to steal an attaché case."

"I'm listening."  
"Gilligan and the Skipper found this case and the Professor said there were top secret documents inside. Well naturally we were all curious but he would not let us see them."

"So." She went on. "We all tried to steal the case from him. My plan was to have Ginger distract him and hook the case with a fishing line and I would reel it out. Well the Professor caught on and needless to say Ginger was not too happy."

"He wanted me." Ginger said grumbling at the memory of the Professor escorting her out. "He just didn't want to admit it. I _know _he secretly always wanted me in his hut at night."

"Sounds like you all had some adventures on that island." Elizabeth said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"I'll say." Ginger said. "Like the time that creep Duke showed up. Ugh."  
"Don't remind me." Mary Ann said wrinkling her nose.

"Who's Duke?" inquired Elizabeth.

"Oh we was this surfer who somehow landed on our island." Mary Ann explained. "Ginger and I were both taken with him thinking he was dreamy. He wasn't."

"Oh? What happened?"  
Ginger frowned. "I'll tell you what happened. He got a little _too _friendly with me one day in the jungle. And then again with Mary Ann."

"He did?"

"Yes but we took the problem to Mrs. Howell." Mary Ann stated. "And Mr. Howell then came up with the plan to make Duke believe Ginger and I already had boyfriends. And if I recall correctly Ginger…" She grinned at the movie star. "You are the one who insisted that the Professor be _yours._"

Ginger blushed at bit and then countered with. "Oh yeah…like you weren't rushing up to Gilligan saying how wonderful it was he would agree to be your boyfriend."

Elizabeth shook her head with a laugh. "I take it this plan worked?"  
"Of course." Ginger said with a grin. "The Professor and I were very convincing."

She left out the part where she kept the charade up long after Duke already left the scene.

The movie star told the Professor they needed to keep it up in case Duke came back around.  
The fact that she secretly just wanted to keep kissing him played a factor in her decision.

Even the next morning, she went on with the pretense that the Professor was her man.  
The Professor told her she needn't continue the act but she again explained it was necessary as they needed to keep Duke fooled.

"Gilligan and I were pretty good ourselves." Mary Ann sighed happily at the memory of kissing the sailor.  
Sitting on his lap. His arms around her. Thinking how she was certain he enjoyed it a little.

She too insisted upon keeping the act up until Duke was gone from the island.  
Like Ginger with the Professor , she just wanted a reason to keep kissing Gilligan and stay in his arms.

Elizabeth laughed. "I take it you two kept those two men on their toes."

She then got serious and spoke to her daughter. "Mary Ann…I want to say something to you."

"What is it Mom?"

"I want to apologize for…I'm sorry that I well all of us, pushed Michael on you. You did not love him and we should have accepted that. I'm sorry about how we fought about it. You needed to do what was right for you and that did not include marrying Michael. I'm sorry."

"Oh Mom it's okay." Mary Ann said placing her hand on her mother's. "I know you were just looking out for me. I'm sorry I got so angry at you but..you all just…I mean Michael was a nice guy but I didn't feel anything for him."

"I know that." Elizabeth said. "And I should have respected that. I'm sorry I didn't. I want you to know that I _do _respect your decision to marry Gilligan. I think he's a wonderful young man."

"Thanks Mom." Mary Ann said getting up and hugging her.  
"Thank _you_." Elizabeth replied returning the hug.

Ginger smiled. It almost reminded her of her and her own mother.

She had always been close to her.

Joan was the reason that Ginger got into acting. She told Ginger she was an amazing performer and could really make it big.

Seeing Mary Ann having such a good relationship her mother made Ginger hope even more she had a good one with her own daughter.

Mary Ann sat back in her chair and Elizabeth then spoke. "I can't wait to meet this Mrs. Howell that Mary Ann had told me about. She's sounds like a lovely woman."

"She is." Ginger nodded. "Actually, Roy and I were invited to a dinner party on Saturday…Mary Ann did Mrs. Howell mention that to you?

"Oh yes she did!" Mary Ann said remembering. "I almost forgot about that…Do you think she would mind if my parents came?"

"Of course not." Ginger said. "I'll call her and tell her that they are in town. I'm sure she would love to meet them. Excuse me a minute."

The red head got up from her chair and headed inside.

"I have to say Mary Ann…so far I think you were stranded with a great bunch of people. Ginger is a doll."

"I knew you would love her." Mary Ann said happily. "She's not all glitz and glamour like people may think."  
"No she's not." Elizabeth agreed. "I like her. I think you made a terrific friend."

Mary Ann was silent for a minute then spoke. "Aunt Carol….do you think Aunt Carol would…like everyone?"

"Why do you ask?"  
Mary Ann sighed. "I got the impression at the farm that Carol would have loved it if Scott was my fiancé."

"Yes I got that impression to. And I told my dear sister to give Gilligan a chance. She had not even met him yet. She shouldn't judge."  
"You think she will like him?" wondered Mary Ann.

"I don't see how she couldn't. Look..you know she means well and she loves you."  
"I know. But..she was the one who pushed the hardest for Michael. Yes you all wanted me to marry him too but she was practically his biggest champion."

"That's true." Elizabeth nodded. "But no matter what she says or does…you stick to what you want. You love Gilligan and want to marry him, your father and I are behind you 100%. If Carol gives you a hard time….just be firm. Tell her you appreciate her concern but you are doing what you need to do. She will understand. She may not like it, but she will."

"I don't mean to be down on Aunt Carol. She's my favorite aunt. I love her to pieces…"  
"I know honey. And she loves you too. I'm sure she will love Gilligan."

"I hope so." Mary And said. "Because I'm not giving him up no matter what."


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N I want to thank all for the kind reviews of this story. I'm so glad you are enjoying it.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**_

"You want another root beer Mr. Summers?" asked Gilligan of the man from Kansas.  
"Sure. Thank you Gilligan." He smiled as Gilligan then hurried down to the kitchen of his houseboat.

Conrad sat on the deck of the boat enjoying the warm sunshine.

He thought the houseboat that Gilligan lived on was quite charming and quite generous of that Mr. Howell to allow him to live there rent free even though Gilligan had offered to pay it.

So far he was enjoying the afternoon with the sailor. He thought he was quite a character. Could see why his daughter was so fond of him.

Gilligan spoke very highly of his daughter. Saying how kind she was. How pretty she was.

Conrad turned his head to the Skipper who had joined the two on the boat.

"You've known Gilligan for a long time huh?"

"Yes I have. He's a good kid. My little buddy." Skipper said proudly.  
"I take it you think he's a good match for Mary Ann?"

Skipper nodded. "I knew that Gilligan was smitten with her when we were on the Minnow. He was also grinning at her. Asking her if she needed one thing or another."

Conrad laughed. "I see."  
"And I would have to say that besides me, she was Gilligan's closet friend on the island. I mean we all love Gilligan don't get me wrong, but it was Mary Ann he spent most of his time with."

"Well I'm glad my daughter met someone who cares about her so much."  
"Yes Gilligan cares deeply for her. I remember once Gilligan was getting to all of us. We all said something we shouldn't have to be honest, didn't really mean. He wasn't hurt so much as what five of us were saying. It was what the sixth one was saying."

"Mary Ann."  
"Yep. It was Mary Ann saying he was trouble that hurt him the most. So he thought he would go live in a cave as to not get on our nerves. Eventually we worked it out."

"Well I suppose being on that island together, close as you all were, you were all bound to get on each other's nerves."

Skipper nodded. "Yeah you could say that. It reached a boiling point once. Mary Ann and Ginger fought. Gilligan and I fought. The Howells fought. Come to think of it, the only one who didn't fight with anyone was the Professor. Probably because he was too busy trying to think of ways to be near Ginger."

"Ginger…she's the movie star correct?"  
"Yes. Mary Ann's best friend on the island."

"This Professor is married to her now?"

Skipper nodded. "They are married. Took them forever to admit their feelings. I swear those two…I think they both knew the other was in love with them. They played this silly game to see who would admit it first. I swear they did things just to make the other jealous."

"Like what?" Conrad asked amused.  
"The Miss Castaway Pageant for one."

Gilligan came back up on deck with two cold root beers in his hand and a bowl of potato chips. He set the items down on the table.

"Skipper did you say the Miss Castaway Pageant?"  
"Yes. I was just telling Conrad here about it."

"Oh yeah…I had to be the judge."  
"The judge? How?" asked a curious Conrad.

"Well Skipper here picked Ginger. The Professor picked Mary Ann. And of course Mr. Howell picked Mrs. Howell."

"Wait…the Professor picked Mary Ann? I'm confused. I thought he loved Ginger."  
"Oh he does." The Skipper explained. "He picked Mary Ann though because he felt that Ginger and Mrs. Howell were both accomplished women and he felt that Mary Ann should have something as well. Truth is I think he wanted to make Ginger jealous."

"Gilligan who did you pick?" asked Conrad.  
"Gladys." He said with a grin.

"Gladys? Who's that?"  
"She's a female chimp on the island." Gilligan stated. "I didn't want to have to chose between Mary Ann, Ginger and Mrs. Howell. I think they are all beautiful women."

"Tell him who you _really _voted for." Skipper said.  
Gilligan smiled. "Mary Ann."

"So I guess my daughter did win this pageant."  
"No not really." Gilligan said. "The Professor's vote for Mary Ann didn't really count since he secretly loved Ginger. At least that's how I see it."

"Sounds like you all had some pretty interesting times on that island."  
"We did." Gilligan said happily. "Skipper tell him how I fought off that Japanese solider!"

"Japanese solider?" Conrad asked confused.

Before Skipper could respond, Gilligan launched into the tale about how he rescued everyone from their cells they were being held in and how he took away the guns and mentioned how the Skipper couldn't help but he did.

The Skipper was less than pleased with Gilligan's story but held his tongue.  
He then excused himself for a minute leaving Gilligan with Mr. Summers.

"Your friend told me that you were smitten with my daughter from the time you all were on the Minnow."

Gilligan had a faint blush and then spoke. "Yeah…I thought she was pretty. You know Mrs. Howell tried to match us up on the island."

"She did?"  
"Yeah…see Mary Ann helped her with sewing so she asked me to pick flowers for her to give to Mary Ann. I left them on Mary Ann's bed and well…Mary Ann thought they really were from me which is what Mrs. Howell wanted her to think."

"And then what?"  
"I think Mary Ann and I were not quite ready to get into a relationship at the point even though we both had feelings for each other. I wasn't sure that Mary Ann would love me."

"Why not?"  
"I had bad luck with girls. In high school I went out with this girl named Maggie Constantine. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. I thought she was really pretty and I also thought she liked me but…she started seeing the captain of the basketball team behind my back."

"I'm sorry. I know how that would hurt. I had that happen to me when I was in school. I guess we are all pretty stupid at the point in our lives."

"I guess but then…after high school was over and all…I took another girl out…Linda Wilkins. She dumped me for a football player."

"Yikes." Conrad said sympathetically.  
"It was then that I met the Skipper and started working for him. I went back to my real love. The sea."

"You always love the sea?" asked Conrad.  
"I have. Always. My dad used to take me and my brother out on our grandfather's boat. I loved it. My brother would get sick sometimes but I didn't. You like the sea Mr. Summers?"

"Well…I am more of a land guy but…I have enjoyed being out on the water from time to time. A friend of mine who lives in Maryland, has a boat and we would take trips out on it. I found it rather relaxing."

"I guess you don't get to get out a lot on a boat living in Kansas."

"No." smiled Conrad. "But I enjoy my farm. I love animals."

"Oh me too!" exclaimed Gilligan. "All animals. Mary Ann told me you have all kinds of animals on the farm."  
"We do." Conrad said nodding his head. "We need to bring you down there for a visit. You would love it."

The Skipper returned and Gilligan spoke. "Hey Skipper tell him about how that lion was on the island!"

Conrad laughed wondering just what other wacky adventures happened on that island.

An hour later, Gilligan cleaned up the glasses and took the empty chip bowl while Skipper bid them good-bye.

Conrad stood out on the deck looking out at the water.

Spending this afternoon with him, he had gotten to really like Gilligan.  
He was a terrific young man. He could tell that he cared deeply for Mary Ann and that was important to Conrad.

He also appreciated how Gilligan didn't think it was right to live with Mary Ann before they were married. He thought it showed the young sailor had good values.

It wasn't that Conrad didn't think it was okay for two people who were engaged to live together. He just always felt you should be married first. Just his way of thinking.

If Mary Ann and Gilligan _had _wanted to live together, he would have accepted that knowing they were getting married.

Like his wife Elizabeth, he regretted pushing that Jacobson boy on Mary Ann.

It wasn't worth losing his daughter like that. For four long years, he had to deal with the pain of knowing the last words with his daughter were not pleasant ones.

She had turned cold to her parents telling them she was not a little girl. She could make her own decisions.

Mary Ann then declared she was going to Hawaii to be with a friend of hers and they could discuss it further when she got back.

When he heard the Minnow had gotten caught in a violent storm and his daughter was on that ship…he heart broke in two.

He wished for her to be back. Wished to tell her how sorry he was and that she was right.  
She needed to live the life she wanted. Not the life they wanted her to.

Then a miracle happened. They received news that Mary Ann was alive and well.

It was like they were given a second chance.

And he was not about to mess it up. He was going to support his daughter in her decision to marry who she pleases.

He did like Gilligan a great deal and thought him a good choice for Mary Ann.

He loved and adored his daughter. He could see that at dinner the other night.

Conrad did notice that his sister in law Carol seemed to be pushy with Scott the marine.

Now Conrad did like Scott. Thought him a good guy but he knew that Mary Ann did not love him.

And Conrad knew that Scott knew Mary Ann didn't love him either.

He was proud of the way Scott stood up for Gilligan. Saying he was a great guy and that he was happy that Mary Ann was with him.

Carol seemed to back off a bit, but Conrad had a feeling she wasn't going to just drop it.  
He could only pray that once Carol actually met this young sailor, she wouldn't be so quick to judge.

It was only fair that she actually meet Gilligan before passing judgment.  
Conrad knew that Carol was only trying to look out for his daughter and she did love her but she needed to learn when to back down.

Mary Ann loved Gilligan. She wanted to marry him. That was just fine with Conrad.

It was up to Mary Ann and no one else.


	6. Chapter 5

"Mary Ann…Mary Ann…stop that." Gilligan said removing the brunette hands from unbuttoning his shirt for about the fourth time.

"Gilligan I can't help it…You look so dashing." Mary Ann said kissing his neck from behind.

Gilligan swallowed as he wondered what else the farm girl had picked up from a certain movie star.  
"I think you've hung around Ginger too long." He replied gently moving away from her and fixing his shirt.

Mary Ann smiled. "Well you never liked it when she would use these moves on you…I thought you would if _I _did."

"I do it's just…I…The Howells' party..we don't.."

Oh brother. Now he knew how the Professor must feel. This is probably exactly what Ginger does to him. He had seen it many times on the island.

"We don't what?" Mary Ann asked moving closer to him and backing him against the wall.  
"Want to be late." Gilligan squeaked out.  
"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we were just a few tiny minutes late." Mary Ann said fingering the buttons on his shirt.

Gilligan stood there befuddled wondering if it was possible that Boris Balinkoff had switched Ginger and Mary Ann.  
The brunette pressed her lips against his. _Nope this is definitely Mary Ann._ He assured himself.

Her arms went around him tightly as she deepened the kiss.

It grew more intense as Gilligan gave up trying to resist her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

The pair moved back and fell onto the bed as things began to heat up.

Mary Ann's hand went to the front of his shirt when Gilligan suddenly sat up.

"We really need to get going." He said trying to collect himself. "We don't want to disappoint the Howells."  
Mary Ann sighed. "I suppose not." She said getting up from the bed. "Alright Gilligan."

She said smoothing out her dress.

"How do I look?"

Gilligan looked over her light blue sundress and smiled. "You look pretty as always."  
"Thank you." Mary Ann replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay. Let's go." She said taking his arm.

**Professor and Ginger's house**

'That was wonderful darling." Ginger sighed as she lay happily in her husband's arms.  
"I would have to agree with that." He replied.

The Professor's eyes then noticed the time on the clock. "Dear, we really should get going. The party is going to start soon." He started to get up when Ginger pulled him back.

"Darling just a few more minutes." She said with her eyes sparkling.  
"That's exactly what got us in this situation in the first place." He said kissing her.

"I thought it was when you followed me in the shower." Ginger replied returning his kiss.  
"I'm afraid you are a bit mixed up. _You_ followed _me _into the shower."  
"You were taking too long." Ginger smiled kissing him again.

"Come on..the Howells are expecting us." The Professor said letting go.  
"Oh alright." Ginger said grabbing her robe and pulling it on.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." The Professor said. "Don't follow me again."  
"Why Professor Hinkley….I wouldn't dare dream of it." She replied with an innocent look on her face.

He shook his head not believing one word she said and disappeared into the bathroom.

Ginger sat down at her table fixing her hair.

Her mind went what Mary Ann had confided in her the other day.

About her Aunt Carol. How she seemed to want to push Scott the marine to be Mary Ann's husband.

Ginger told her she was sure that once Carol met Gilligan she would see what a wonderful young man he is.

Mary Ann had told her she wasn't so sure. She adored her aunt to pieces but…once she got her mind set on something, there was no letting go.

Well Ginger wasn't going to allow that to happen. Whatever she could do to help the young couple she would do it.  
Mary Ann belonged with Gilligan. She loved and adored the sailor.

Ginger had known for quite some time how much. When they were first shipwrecked on the island, Ginger saw the way Mary Ann's eyes would follow Gilligan around.

She saw it before they were shipwrecked.

Gilligan grinning at Mary Ann. Fussing over her. Asking her if she needed this or that.  
Mary Ann would giggle and blush and say she was fine. No she didn't need anything. How nice of him to ask.

If that Carol thought for one minute she could stand in the way, she had another thing coming.

Ginger Hinkley would not allow it. Mary Ann should be with who _she _loved. Not who Aunt Carol or anyone said she should love.

Ginger heard the water to the shower stop and the curtain being pulled back.

She forgot about Mary Ann and Gilligan as her mind went to the image of her husband fresh from the shower.  
The door opened and he stepped out quickly grabbing some clothes and rushing back in before Ginger could react.

"Oooh!" She said furiously. She would get him for that.

**Howell's Party**

Mary Ann and Gilligan were the second to arrive after the Skipper who had a date with a very attractive blonde woman.

"Hey Skipper." Gilligan greeted. "Who's this?"  
"This is Tracy Peters." He smiled as his companion who was about five years younger than him.

"Hi Tracy." Gilligan said. "Nice to meet you."  
"Likewise." She said with a smile.

"This is Mary Ann. My fiancé."  
"Nice to meet you too. Congratulations." Tracy said.

"Thank you." Mary Ann replied. "It's good to meet you too."

They four heard a slight commotion and saw that Ginger and the Professor had arrived.

The press as usual was waiting outside snapping their picture.  
Ginger waved and smiled at them. The Professor followed suit and the pair made their way inside the club.

"I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." The Professor said proudly.  
"You are wonderful." Ginger said kissing his cheek.  
"Thank you dear." He replied.

It wasn't long before Ginger had her arms around him pressing her mouth to his.

This had startled Conrad who had just arrived with Elizabeth.

His wife smiled at him. "You'll get used to it." She said. "This is apparently what she does to him."  
"Oh I see." He said still amazed.

Ginger had let go and saw them there. "Hi Elizabeth." She greeted.  
"Hi Ginger. Good to see you again."

"Darling you remember Elizabeth." Ginger said to her husband. "Mary Ann's mother."  
"Yes. It's nice to see you again."

"You too. This is my husband Conrad."

The two men shook hands.

Conrad then spoke. "I guess we should get to the party."

The four then went saying hello to the others..

The Howells soon appeared and greeted their guest.

"Hello." Mrs. Howell said cheerfully. "You must be Mary Ann's mother.'  
"That's right. I'm Elizabeth Summers. This is my husband Conrad."

"So delightful to finally meet you." Mrs. Howell said. "You have such a lovely daughter."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said warmly. "Mary Ann has told me quite a bit about you. She seems to think highly of you."

"Why shouldn't she?" Mr. Howell interjected. "No one could never think less of my Lovey!' He proclaimed kissing his wife on the cheek.

Elizabeth was charmed by the older couple. She could see why Mary Ann adored Mrs. Howell and thought of her as a second mother.

The ladies adjourned outside to the patio while the men stayed inside talking business and politics.

Ginger had kissed the Professor once more and asked if he would miss her.  
For once he managed to keep his cool and informed her that wouldn't be possible as she would be just outside to which Ginger was not amused.

Elizabeth looked around and thought it was a lovely county club. Perfect place for Mary Ann's reception.

Mrs. Howell stood court and directed the conversation.

She asked Elizabeth her opinion on different ideas she had for Mary Ann's wedding.  
Elizabeth thought they were marvelous. Some things she never considered herself.

Like the cake. She of course knew wedding cakes were fancy but what Mrs. Howell had described sounded wonderful.

"What about my dress?" Mary Ann asked. "I want it to be perfect."  
"Darling I know a designer…Nadine Jasper. She's simply wonderful. I bet she could design a perfect gown for you." Mrs. Howell said.

Elizabeth was stunned. "Wow. You know Nadine Jasper?"  
"Yes she is a delightful woman."

"You really think she would design a gown for my daughter? I mean it would be quite expensive."  
"Dear don't worry about it. I assure you that Nadine would do it at no cost to you."

"Oh but I really should pay her…"  
"She won't take it." Mrs. Howell said. "Trust me. Many times I've offered to pay her for her work and she flat out refused. She even returned a check I had sent to her!"

Elizabeth laughed. "She sounds like quite a pistol."  
"She is." Mrs. Howell said nodding. "But a dear woman."

"Oh I can't wait to see what she can design for me!" Mary Ann said clasping her hands together.

She noticed Ginger hadn't said a word. "Ginger…is something wrong?"  
"No." The movie star said. "Well….yes and no..I don't know…Was I wrong to marry Roy the way I did?"

"What do you mean dear?" asked Mrs. Howell.

"I love being his wife. I adore being his wife. But…I don't know all this wedding planning…it just makes me a little…envious. Not that I'm not happy for you Mary Ann I am. I want you to have wonderful wedding. I'm sorry…I don't mean to bring everyone down."

Mary Ann smiled. "Ginger you know that you could always have a vow renewal ceremony."  
"Vow renewal?"

"Sure." Elizabeth said. "Conrad and I did that for our one year anniversary. It was so romantic."

"You really think we could…"  
"Why not? Ginger you deserve a wonderful wedding too." Mary Ann said. "Maybe that that is something you could do on your anniversary like Mom and Dad did."

Ginger thought about. "It is romantic….and I would love to have my father walking me down the aisle."  
"Do it." Mary Ann said. "I'll get to be your maid of honor!"

Ginger laughed. "Okay I will talk to Roy."

The women continued to talk about ideas for Mary Ann's wedding and Ginger's vow renewal ceremony.

The men looked outside wondering what they were discussing.

"Wonder what is going on out there." The Professor wondering as he noticed a look in his wife's eyes as she gestured something with her arms.

"Oh you know women." Mr. Howell said. "Probably discussing Mary Ann's wedding and all the big things they have planned for it."

Conrad groaned. "And knowing my wife the way I do, I am fairly certain she will go along with all of it."

"I can't wait to marry Mary Ann! Marry Mary Ann. Hey that rhymes!" Gilligan exclaimed.

The Skipper shook his head. "Alright Gilligan. That's enough."

Gilligan chanted it a few more times before the Skipper whacked him on the head with his hat.

Dinner was served and they all took their seats.

Mr. Howell stood up. "A toast…to Mary Ann and Gilligan…many congratulations on their upcoming nuptials!"

"Nuptials? What's a nuptial? I have an upcoming nuptial?" Gilligan said confused.

Mary Ann giggled. "He means wedding."  
"Oh well why didn't he just say that?"

Elizabeth held in her laughter. He was certainly a unique fellow. Adorable yet unique.

They all raised their glasses and toasted the couple.

Conrad observed all the castaways. They were an interesting bunch.

Ginger and the Professor for starters.  
The movie star clearly thought the world of her husband and vice versa.

The Skipper was amusing to say the least. He enjoyed his tales of the sea and hearing about his adventures.

The Howells were a charming couple. And he noted how they adored his daughter Mary Ann as if their own. If anything God forbid should happen to him and Elizabeth, he would definitely want them to look after his daughter.

Dinner came to an end.

They all were lead to another part of the club where the music began.

Ginger took the floor with her husband as the song At Last began to play.  
She told him it was _their _song and the Professor didn't argue. He too felt the words fit them perfectly.

Mary Ann was lead to the floor by Gilligan and they started their dance.

"My parents really like you." Mary Ann said.  
"I really like them." He replied. "They are nice people."

"Can't wait for you to meet the rest of my family."  
"Me too. Especially that Aunt Carol you told me about. She sounds swell."

Mary Ann smiled and said nothing resting her head against him. Yes Aunt Carol was swell. She just prayed that she would think the same of Gilligan.


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N I had to change the rating of this story due to some mature content in this chapter.  
This is now going to be rated M. Don't want to have yet another story reported even though the  
_****_mature content is in no way explicit or graphic.  
Again I do not own the Gilligan Island characters. I own the others that I created.  
Enjoy!_**

Ginger smiled as she walked back in the mansion and to the living room a little after midnight.  
She headed into the living room. "So how were my two angels?" She asked of the babysitter.

"They were wonderful." Edward replied.  
"I'm glad." Ginger said taking Samantha from him. "Uncle Edward said you were a good girl." She said kissing her daughter's head.

Edward smiled. He was touched that Ginger had wanted to keep in contact with him and that she referred to him as "Uncle Edward" to her two children.

The Professor entered the living room. "Hello Edward."  
"Hello." He said handing Daniel over to Ginger. "I was just telling your wife that your children were wonderful. I didn't have any problems."

"I'm glad." The Professor said as he kissed his two twin babies. "I'll take them upstairs to their nursery." He said as Ginger handed them over to him.

The movie star smiled watching her husband with the children. He was so good with them. Teaching them things even at their young age.

And like she suspected, Daniel seemed to take after his daddy.

The Professor had brought Daniel to work with him one day and of course everyone cooed over the little boy.  
Daniel taken interest in the microscope and wanted to look through the lens.

The Professor helped him look in the lens and the baby was delighted by what he saw. The little boy would pick up harmless little samples and examine them with a baby's curiosity.

The Professor had bragged this to Ginger who could only smile. She could just imagine when Daniel was older.  
Her mind filled with images of Daniel burning off his eyebrows after trying an experiments.

"I guess I should get going now." Edward said picking up his jacket.

"Okay. Thank you for babysitting. I really appreciate it."  
"Happy to do it. I'm glad you trust me enough to care for your children."

"Of course I do. You are a wonderful man Edward." She said. "You remind me of my late brother Daniel. You know that's who I named my son after."

"I see. You really close to that brother?"  
Ginger nodded. "Very. I loved him a great deal."

"Well I can't take the place of your brother but I'm glad you think of me that way. You're a terrific woman Ginger."  
"You are sweet." Ginger smiled. "And don't worry. I'm working on finding a woman for you."  
"I appreciate it."

Ginger then thought of something. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure what is it?"

"Scott. He's a good guy right?"  
"Yeah. He's one of my best friends. Actually he _is _my best friend. He's like a brother to me. Why?"

Ginger sighed. "I know that he was taken with Mary Ann when you arrived on the island."

Edward nodded. "Yes I know but Scott stepped back. He knows that Mary Ann loves Gilligan. He accepted that. Is something wrong?"

"Well…it's just..Mary Ann told me that Scott was there to greet her at the airport and gave her a ride home. She had introduced him to her family and well…Mary Ann has the impression that her Aunt Carol, who she loves by the way, would really like if Scott was the one marrying her niece not Gilligan."

"Wait…has she even _met _Gilligan yet?"  
"No."  
"Then how can she make any judgment on him? That seem unfair."

Ginger nodded. "It does. That's why I'm asking you…Would Scott…I mean if Carol pushed him…Would he…"

Edward shook his head. "No. He would not. Scott doesn't operate that way. Not after…"  
"After what?"

Edward sat down. "About three years ago, Scott was dating this girl named Marcy Tanner. He loved her a great deal. And considered marrying her. But…he found out Marcy was using him. Using him to make this other fellow she had been dating jealous."

"That's awful!"  
The marine nodded. "It was awful. Scott doesn't like love triangles and doesn't want to be dragged into one. He feels that if you love a person, others should respect that and not try to break it up. The fact that he got dragged in..it hurt him."

"I see." Ginger said. "I'm sorry that he had to go through that. I think it's terrible."  
"It was." Edward agreed. "So trust me when I say…this Carol is not going to convince Scott of anything if she tried."

"I'm glad. Thank you Edward."  
"No problem. I should really get going now."

"Okay. Thanks again."  
"You are welcome."

Ginger kissed his cheek and he then walked to the front door and left.

The Professor came back down the stairs and over to his wife taking her in his arms.

"I told you…I don't like you kissing other men."  
"Jealous?" She asked her eyes twinkling.  
"Erika Tiffany Smith." He replied.  
"Very funny." She pouted at him. "I told you never to mention that horrible woman's name again."

The Professor kissed his wife and the swooped her up in his arms carrying up the stairs to their bedroom shutting the door behind them.

**Gilligan's Boat**

"It was a nice party don't you think?" Mary Ann asked as they stepped into the living quarters.

"It was." agreed Gilligan. "But the pie wasn't as good as yours."  
Mary Ann giggled. "Really?"

"You make the best pies."  
Mary Ann sauntered up to him putting her arms around him. "The best pies?"  
"The best."

Mary Ann pressed her lips against his.  
He responded to her kiss by pulling her closer.

Gilligan broke the kiss gazing at his fiancé. "You are still the most beautiful woman on the island."

"Kiss me again." She said.  
He complied her with request.

The kissing got more passionate and Gilligan broke away again.

He took her hand and lead her up the stairs to the deck of the boat.

They stood over the side of the vessel looking at the stars in the sky.  
"They are beautiful." Mary Ann said as Gilligan held her from behind.

"I like that one." Gilligan said pointing to a particularly bright star. "I'm going to name it Mary Ann."

"Mary Ann?" The farm girl smiled.  
"Sure. It's bright and pretty like you."

She turned her head placing a kiss on his lips. "I love you."  
"I love you Mary Ann."

The two stood there in silence looking up at the stars.

Mary Ann sighed enjoying being there with the man she loved.  
He was all she needed in the world. Just her Gilligan.

She turned around and looked up at him. "Gilligan, I'm glad I took that trip on the Minnow. I'm glad you were brought into my life."

"I'm glad too." He replied. "I got to meet a beautiful girl who is the sweetest kindest person in the world."

Mary Ann took his hand and lead him back down to the living quarters.

She brought him over to where he had a hammock hung up. He climbed in and she joined him.

Mary Ann sighed happily as she cuddled up against him closing her eyes. Gilligan put his arm around her holding her thanking God for bringing her into his life.

**Next Morning**

"Mary Ann those pancakes smell great!' exclaimed Gilligan.  
"They are almost done." She smiled as she flipped one of them.

"You make the best pancakes."  
Mary Ann giggled as she set the pancakes on a plate. "I make the best pies and now the best pancakes. Is there anything I cook you don't think it's the best?"

Gilligan pondered this. "No…Nothing."  
She smiled as set a plate in front of him. "Dig in."

The sailor happily drenched them with maple syrup and began eating.

Mary Ann joined him. She laughed as the maple syrup dripped from his chin.

She picked up a napkin and wiped it away. As she did this, he took her hand and began kissing it.

Mary Ann sat there feeling sparks running through her. He then let go of her hand and forgot all about his breakfast.

Gilligan got up from his chair and took Mary Ann into his arms.

He lead her away from the table and to where his bed was located.

Mary Ann gazed at him as he unzipped the back of her dress letting it fall to the floor.  
His eyes took her in thinking it was not possible for her to look more beautiful then she did at that moment.

He captured her mouth in a deep kiss. Mary Ann could taste the syrup from his pancakes and thought it made his kiss sweeter.

Mary Ann was lowered to the bed as he then climbed on top of her. The farm girl's hands pulled at his shirt tossing it over his head and to the floor.

They were soon engaged in deep passionate kissing.

Gilligan's lips went to her neck and down to her breasts. His tongue touched her erect nipple and she shuddered.

"Gilligan…" She breathed.  
"Mary Ann." He said kissing her body.

His lips went back to hers and then Mary Ann soon felt him inside her.

She groaned loving his every movement. "Oh God Gilligan!" She exclaimed. "Yes…Yes!"  
Mary Ann hands clutched his shoulders tightly.

It was so wonderful. Everything he made her feel was deeper than her mind could comprehend.  
"Yes Gilligan! Oh…Oh!"

She felt like she was going to be swept up in a tidal wave of passion as something wonderful was building.  
It finally overtook her and she cried out.

She smiled at her lover. "That was wonderful. So wonderful."  
He grinned at her and her head went back as she felt his hand working on her.

"Gilligan…oh yes!"

She writhed on the bed crying out his name exclaiming her joy at what he was doing. Another tidal wave overtook her body and she cried out again.

Before she could say anything, she was lifted up and Gilligan's lips went to hers. His lips kissed her neck and shoulders and down to her breasts again. He took one on his mouth and she proclaimed her joy at what he made her feel.

"Gilligan…" She moaned.

She was pushed back down on the bed and it started up all over again.

**Later in the day**

Mary Ann floated on air as she returned to her townhouse.

Her mind focused on the wonderful morning she spent with Gilligan. No man ever could make her feel the way he made her feel.

Smiling to herself, she went to unlock the door only to find it was open.

"Funny…I thought I locked it."

Mary Ann stepped in and then smiled when she saw her Aunt Carol waiting.

She rushed over to her throwing her arms around her. "Oh Aunt Carol! When did you get in?"

"Just last night." Carol replied returning her niece's hug. "I hope you don't mind…I found your spare key and let myself in."  
"Oh that's fine." Mary Ann said. "I'm glad you are here."

Carol sat down on the sofa. "I was surprised you weren't home."  
"Oh.." Mary Ann said with a slight blush. "I um…I was having breakfast with Gilligan." _Among other things_. She added to herself.

"I see." Carol replied. "You really love him don't you?"  
"Yes I do. Very much. And I know you would love him too. He's so sweet and…I just love him."

"What about Scott?" She questioned.

"Scott? The marine? What about him?"  
"Don't you think he's a wonderful man?"

Mary Ann thought a minute. "Well…he's is nice….I mean the way he helped rescue us."

"I don't mean that. I mean how do you feel about him?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I saw you two together at the farm. It looked like there was something between you. I suspect that Scott has feelings for you."

Mary Ann frowned. "Well he did but he told me that he respects my relationship with Gilligan and is happy for me."

"Mary Ann…you've been on that island for four years. The only one close to your age was Gilligan."

"What are you saying?" Mary Ann asked not liking where this was going.  
"I'm saying that you have options. You don't have to just settle for Gilligan."

Mary Ann turned angry. "Who says I'm "settling" for Gilligan? I love him!"  
"I'm not saying you don't sweetheart. But you haven't been around other men in four years. Then Scott shows up and he takes an interest in you…"

"Well he was just four years too late wasn't he." Mary Ann snapped. "I'm in love with _Gilligan_. I want to marry _Gilligan_."

"Mary Ann..you should think about postponing the wedding."  
"Postpone the wedding!' Mary Ann shrieked.  
"You should go out with Scott. Give him a chance. If you still think Gilligan is the one.."

"I cannot believe I'm hearing this!" Mary Ann shouted. "You want me to break Gilligan's heart and go out with Scott and if I find I don't love Scott which I don't by the way, you want me to go back to Gilligan and say "Sorry about hurting you…but I had to "see" if I loved Scott…turns out I don't…my bad."

"Mary Ann I'm just saying…"  
"Get out!" Mary Ann fumed. "Get out right now! I don't want to hear another word!"

"Just think about what I said." Carol said getting up.

Mary Ann glared at her saying nothing.

Carol opened the door and stepped out.

She figured that Mary Ann would be angry at first but eventually she would come around and take up her suggestion.

There was no doubt in Carol's mind. Scott was the one for Mary Ann.  
Not Gilligan.


	8. Chapter 7

Mary Ann fumed as she sat on her sofa. How could she! How dare she!

Aunt Carol was her favorite aunt! She loved her like a second mother.  
The very one who mended her thirteen year old broken heart when Jimmy McKensey danced with Courtney Peterson instead of her at the junior high dance.

Carol was the one who taught her all about sewing. She was the one who made her that beautiful pink prom press.

Her whole life she felt she could always depend on her dear aunt.  
Now…now that same aunt wants to direct her love life!

Give up Gilligan! Not a chance in hell! No way she was throwing what she had with him!  
She did not have feelings for Scott. He was a friend and nothing more.

Scott did ask her out but she turned him down. The Marine understood and respected that her heart belonged to another. He never attempted to persuade her to being with him.

And Scott liked Gilligan. He told her himself that he thought of him as a brother he never had. There was no way that Scott would consider coming between them.

The brunette's head was spinning with all these thoughts.

Mary Ann picked up her phone and dialed. She needed to talk to someone and knew just who could help her.

"Hello?" Ginger said on the other line.  
"Hi Ginger, it's me Mary Ann."

"Oh hi!" Ginger said sitting up in bed and swatting the Professor's hand away.  
"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Mary Ann grinned on her line as she heard Ginger giggle a bit.

"No." Ginger lied.  
"Hello Professor!" Mary Ann exclaimed loudly. "How are you!"

The movie star gritted her teeth. "Really Mary Ann!" She scolded. "That's not funny."  
Mary Ann giggled. "Sorry couldn't help it."

"Sure you couldn't. Like you weren't having a romp with Gilligan."  
Mary Ann's cheeks turned red. "Um…I….well…"

"I tried calling you last night but there was no answer. I can only assume.."  
"Oh be quiet!' Mary Ann said wishing she could throw something over the phone line at her.

Ginger laughed shaking her head. "So why are you calling?"  
"I need to talk to you." Mary Ann said turning serious. "It's my Aunt Carol."

"What about her?" Ginger asked as motioned for the Professor to hand her robe to her.

He shook his head no and Ginger smacked his arm.

"She wants me to go out with Scott."  
"What!" The movie star exclaimed as she went to get the robe herself much to the displeasure of the Professor.

She tied it on and sat down on the bed. "What happened?"  
Mary Ann took a breath. "She came to see me and well she pretty much said she believed there was something between Scott and I and that I should explore it."

"I see." Ginger said squirming away as the Professor attempted to kiss her neck.  
She put her hand over the receiver. "Stop that." She chided her husband.

He ignored her protest and held her in his arms from behind still kissing her neck.  
Ginger rolled her eyes smiled shook her head and gave up. She went back to the phone.  
"How did she draw this conclusion?"

"I don't know. I told you that Scott drove me back home from the airport. Gilligan had told him I was returning home so he volunteered to give me a ride to the farm. Carol took one look at him and decided that we had chemistry and that he should pretty much be my fiancé. She told me that when she saw us together in the stables she noticed something."

"Stables?" Ginger asked as she swatted away her husband's wandering hand.  
"After Scott brought me back the farm, we asked him to stay for dinner. After dinner I went to see my horse Stardust and Scott was there. I showed him the couple of horses we had."

"So from that she deduced that you should be a couple? She hasn't even met Gilligan has she?"  
"No she hasn't." Mary Ann sighed. "That is what is so frustrating! How can she make judgment on him like that!"

"You just hang in there." Ginger said. "Stick to your guns and don't allow her to persuade you into something you don't want." _Cut that out! _She mouthed to the Professor as his finger traced her thigh however he heeded no attention to her.

"I will. It's just so hard because I love her so much." Mary Ann said.

"I know honey but that doesn't give her the right to try and run your life. You stay strong. No matter what you make sure she gets it that it is Gilligan you love and want to marry."  
"Okay. I will." The farm girl said. "Thank you Ginger."

"You are welome."  
"I'll let you get back to business with the Professor now. Bye!"  
She quickly hung up before Ginger could say anything back.

Ginger glared at the receiver and set it down.

"What was that all about?" The Professor asked.

"Oh just Mary Ann's aunt being a pest." Ginger said. "She thinks that Mary Ann should marry Scott."  
"That's pretty presumptuous of her to think since she has not met Gilligan."  
"I know. I don't get it. Why does she feel she needs to make judgment like that."

"Don't worry my love." He said as he kissed her temple. "I'm sure things will work out."  
"I hope so." Ginger said holding her husband's hands in hers. "I don't want anything to come between them. Mary Ann and Gilligan belong together. They always have."

"Just like us?" He asked hoping to get his wife's mind back to him.  
Ginger grinned. "Yes. Just like us. By the way keep your paws to yourself when I'm on the phone."  
"No." Was his reply.

The Professor took her back in his arms and Mary Ann's aunt was quickly forgotten.

**Three Weeks Later**

The Howells decided to have an old fashioned southern barbeque.

Mrs. Howell always adored Gone With the Wind and thought the barbeque in the beginning of the movie was simply charming. She wished to have an event like that.

So the preparations went underway and it all came together. The grounds were immaculate and the food smelled incredible. There were several servants hurrying about handing out cold drinks to the guests.

Right now Carol was mortified to see Ginger once again trapping her husband into a passionate lip lock over by a tree.

She thought it most distasteful that Ginger would act like this. Certainly not lady like.  
This must be how Mary Ann got to be the way she was. Refusing to listen to reason by not agreeing to begin a relationship with Scott who was a true gentleman.

Elizabeth noticed her sister's expression. "Is something wrong?" She asked of her.  
"That….that display." She said pointing to the red headed movie star kissing the Professor.

The blonde laughed. " What that? It's adorable."  
"Adorable?" Carol said in shock.

"Yes….she loves him."  
"Well she certainly does not need to show it like _that_."

Elizabeth frowned. "What is your problem? They _are _married. They have two adorable children together. It's sweet that she shows her affection to him like that. Mary Ann told me how serious he usually is and it's quite amusing to see him get flustered when Ginger puts the moves on him."

"I suppose." Carol said unconvinced.  
Elizabeth shook her head. "Lighten up." She remarked as she walked away.

Carol ignored her and looked around. She spotted her niece walking out on the arm of a skinny looking young man wearing a pair of faded jeans and a red rugby shirt. A white had was on top his head.

Mary Ann noticed her aunt and smiled politely. She was still angry at her about her suggestion she date Scott. But this was not the time and place to discuss it.

The brunette walked with Gilligan over to the Kansas woman.  
"Hello Aunt Carol." She greeted.  
"Mary Ann how nice to see you." She said. "You look lovely" She said remarking on her niece's light crystal blue sundress.

"Thank you." She replied. "Aunt Carol, I would like you to meet Gilligan."

The older woman studied him. "Hello." She greeted.  
"Hi." Gilligan said. "It's so nice to meet you. Mary Ann told me so many thing about you."

"How nice." Aunt Carol said politely.  
Mary Ann looked and saw Mrs. Howell. She waved and went to go say hi to the millionaire's wife leaving Gilligan with Carol.

There was a silence and Gilligan spoke. "Mary Ann told me you don't think we make a good match." He stated.

Carol took a breath. "I never said that specifically. I just thought…"  
"I know what you thought." Gilligan said. "You thought that Scott was handsome and charming and the perfect husband for Mary Ann. And maybe he would be. But Mary Ann loves me. I know you think she didn't have choices on the island and settled for me but she didn't. We were the best of friends."

"You were?" Carol said surprised.  
"Yes. Mary Ann were friends right from the start. She is the sweetest girl I ever knew. Always sticking up for me. The best partner for butterfly hunting. We did everything together. I grew to love her more and more. It was nice to be able to get to know her and fall in love with her."

"Oh." Carol said. "I didn't know that."  
"I want you to know that I love Mary Ann very much. She means everything to me. I would do anything in the world for her. I promise you that she will have a great life with me. No one could ever love Mary Ann more than I do."

Carol took in what the sailor said. "I see. I just…I love my niece and I want the best for her"  
"What is best for her or best for you?" asked Gilligan.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked.

"You take one look at Scott and automatically picture him as Mary Ann's husband without actually knowing him. You hadn't met me and yet you determine that I wasn't right for her."

The older woman sighed. "You're right. I did."  
"That's not exactly fair is it?" He went on. "I would like a chance for you to know me before you make a judgment on me."

"I'm sorry Gilligan. I…I…I just want Mary Ann to be happy. I thought that Scott would make her happy. When I saw them in the stables…"

"Stables?"  
"Yes they were laughing and talking in the stables and I thought I saw a spark."  
"You did?"

"Yes." Carol nodded. "Mary Ann had a sparkle in her eye. I just..I wanted her to see if there was something before she went and married you."

Gilligan glanced over at his fiancé who caught his eye and smile at him blowing him a kiss.

"Did Mary Ann tell you she had feelings for Scott?" He asked Carol.  
"No..she didn't. She told me that…she told me that she loved you."

"And you don't believe her?"  
"I do believe her." Carol insisted. "I…"

"Let me ask you this. If Scott was stranded on the island with her instead of me and Mary Ann announced she was engaged to him, would you feel the same way? Would you be telling her to go see if she loves another?"

Carol thought about the question. "I suppose not."  
"And why is that?"

"It's just…I met Scott and he is always who I pictured as a husband for my niece."  
"Well your picture was wrong." Gilligan stated.

Carol smiled. "I suppose it was."  
"I'm going to marry Mary Ann no matter what anyone else thinks. I love her. Now if you don't like me that's your right but please accept that I will be Mary Ann's husband."

With that Gilligan walked away leaving Carol there.

The woman from Kansas thought about what Gilligan said. She supposed he was right but _still_….Scott was….He was just perfect for Mary Ann. She knew he was. If only there was someway to make her niece see it.

Being stranded on that island was the worse thing that could have happened to Mary Ann.

Ginger was a horrible influence on her for one thing. Was probably the one who filled Mary Ann's head with all that nonsense about Gilligan.

Carol suspected her niece was most likely no longer pure and that Ginger is the influence behind it. Probably picked it up from that red head starlet..

Why couldn't there be a nice girl on the island with Mary Ann instead of that movie star?  
At least Mary Ann would still be chaste.

Her eyes went to her niece watching her kiss Gilligan and declare how wonderful he was.  
She couldn't let that go on. No. She was going to break it up.

Yes Mary Ann may be hurt at first but she would be glad in the end as she would gain a much better man. She would gain Scott. A fine brave marine.

Speaking of Scott, he was there along with Edward. The two were accompanied by two beautiful young girls. One was blonde and the other had strawberry blonde hair.

The strawberry blonde was the one who was on Scott's arm and he appeared to find her charming. She had pretty aqua colored eyes and a sweet smile. She wore a light pink dress with spaghetti straps.

Maybe that girl could marry Gilligan. Her niece was going to marry Scott. One way or another she would see to it that it happened.

Scott saw Mary Ann and Gilligan and brought his date over to them.

"Hello." He greeted.  
"Hi Scott." Mary Ann said with a smile.

"I'd like you to meet Abby Sterling." He smiled. "Abby, these are my friends Mary Ann and Gilligan."

"Hello." Abby said shaking Mary Ann's hand. "It's nice to meet you."  
"You too." The farm girl said.

"Hi." Gilligan greeted shaking her hand as well.  
"Scott told me all about you." Abby said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Thank you." Mary Ann replied. "How did two meet?"  
Scott smiled. "Ginger." He explained. "Abby here is the daughter of a movie producer that Ginger knows."

"How nice." The brunette said.  
"Yes. Mark Sterling."

"Wow." Gilligan said. "That's great! Say does he know Lassie?"  
Abby laughed. "Sorry I can't say he does."

Mary Ann looked over at Edward. "Who is that with your buddy?" She asked of Scott.  
"Oh that is Jenny Markson. She is the granddaughter of Al Markson. A movie director."

"Oh Ginger told me about him. She adores him." Mary Ann said.  
"She is quite a gal." Scott said. "Edward seems to really like her. They went out a few times and they really hit it off."

"I'm glad." Mary Ann smiled. "I know how fond Ginger is of him. He's like a brother to her."  
Scott nodded. "Yes Edward is fond of her too. He thinks she a great lady."

"I like her too." Abby interjected. "She was always so sweet to me. Not like some of the actors you meet. She was never stuck up."

"Ginger is doll." Scott agreed.  
"My best friend in the world." Mary Ann said. She laughed at she saw Ginger still had her husband locked in her clutches. "And totally in love with our Professor." She grinned at Gilligan.

"Just like I'm in love with you." He stated kissing the farm girl.  
Scott and Abby smiled at young couple.

Carol frowned at the scene. Well it was not going to last.  
Mary Ann would marry Scott. She wouldn't rest until it happened.


	9. Chapter 8

Ginger was touching up her make-up in one of the powder rooms, which was actually too big to be considered one but Lovey insisted upon it referring to it as such, when Carol had walked in.

She studied the movie star as she reapplied her lipstick. Watching as the red head puckered her lips and then set the tube back in her purse.

"Hello there." Carol greeted.  
"Hello." Ginger smiled. "You must be Mary Ann's Aunt Carol."  
"I am." She nodded. "You are Ginger Grant correct?"  
"Hinkley." Ginger said correcting the older woman. "Ginger Hinkley."  
"Oh sorry. Ginger _Hinkley._ Nice to meet you." Carol said shaking her hand.  
"Likewise." The starlet said patting her red hair.

"I'm sorry I have to ask. Do you really find it appropriate to..."  
"To what?" Ginger asked setting her arms down and turning towards her.  
"I noticed the way that you were….well how do I put this…being really affectionate towards your husband."  
"Yeah so?" Ginger said crossing her arms.  
"Don't you think it's a little much? I mean I understand you love him but to act in such a manner. Don't you think it may embarrass him?"

Ginger stood there not knowing what to say. Embarrass him? That never occurred to her.  
She always assumed he never minded. Well he never acted like he didn't. Did she embarrass him?

"I'm sure that he may have found it to be enjoyable at first but I would think he would grow a little tired of your pawing at him like you do."

Ginger blinked not believing what this woman was saying.  
"When you were all on the island it was different, there were only seven of you but now you aren't on that island anymore. I would think you would want to curve your behavior. You don't see my niece acting like that."

Ginger had no idea what Mary Ann had to do with anything but she was about to find out.  
"This Professor was probably intrigued by you and you being a beautiful woman he may have liked being lavished by affection by you but now I imagine that he would want someone a little more conservative I guess is the word in her actions. Someone like my Mary Ann. That was something that always puzzled me. Why he wouldn't want to be with her. She is more domestic and down to earth."

"Oh." Was all Ginger could muster. All these things had never crossed her mind before.  
She had believed that the Professor loved her and all her idiosyncrasies. He wanted someone with more flare and excitement. But what if Carol was right? Maybe he was growing tired of her….she didn't mean to… She just loved him so much…Perhaps she needed to tone down her affection and not be so brazen and open. Maybe it did make him uneasy.

"I…I never thought of that." Ginger said quietly.  
"Just something to think about." Carol said as she headed to the sink to wash up.

Ginger nodded and slowly walked out of the powder room.

She went back into the ballroom where everyone was gathered.

As this was a southern barbeque, Mrs. Howell insisted there be a ball afterwards. Just as they did in Gone With The Wind.  
"There you are my love." The Professor greeted her. "This has been a wonderful day but I think it's time for us to head back home…" He said as he gently kissed her lips to emphasize what his true intent was.  
"Oh okay…sure…I guess it is getting a little late."

Ginger was about to look for Mary Ann when the farm girl came up to her. She looked a little pale.  
"You alright?" Ginger asked concerned.  
"I think so. I think I just ate a little too much. The food was so incredible I couldn't help myself."  
"Why don't you ask Gilligan to take you home then. I'm sure you'll feel better after you lie down and get some rest."  
Mary Ann nodded. "I will. Are you leaving too?"  
"Yes we are." Ginger said. "Just going to say my good byes to the Howells."  
She hugged Mary Ann and told her she hoped she felt better.

Ginger and the Professor did wish the Howells and good night and thanked them for a wonderful barbeque.

They then said a good night to The Skipper who was having a grand time with that woman Tracy he had brought to the engagement party.

The pair got into their car and drove off home.  
Ginger was silent as the Professor drove. Everything Carol said to her was floating around in her mind. She tried to push it out but couldn't. It hit a nerve and try as she might she couldn't shake that uneasy feeling.

The Professor pulled up into the long driveway and parked the car.

Ginger got out and walked up the the front door. Her parents were watching the twins so she didn't need to check on them. Actually both of the twins' grandparents babysitting.  
Joan had invited the Hinkley's over and Ginger knew that both she and Sarah were spoiling her children.

The movie star unlocked the white door and head up the staircase followed by the Professor.

Ginger walked down the hallway to the master bedroom stepping inside. Sighing, she removed a bracelet from her wrist and set it down on her table.

"My love are you okay?" The Professor asked. "You were very quiet on the way home."  
"I'm fine." She replied.  
The academic knowing her the way he did sensed she was not being forthcoming.  
"Ginger baby what is wrong?" He asked turning her to face him by holding her arms.  
The red head couldn't help but smile. Rarely did he ever call her that. It was usually when he knew she needed cheering up.

"Nothing." She said as she turned away.  
"I know something is bothering you." He pressed. "Tell me."  
Ginger took a deep breath. "Roy…do I embarrass you?"  
The Professor was bewildered by the question. "Embarrass me? What are you talking about?"  
"Do you wish you had chosen Mary Ann over me?"  
"Mary Ann? Why on Earth would I choose Mary Ann over _you_? You are the one that I love. Not her. I've said before I have never shown any romantic interest in her. Where is this coming from?"

Ginger sat on the bed. "Mary Ann's aunt. She confronted me in the powder room. Told me that I was most likely embarrassing you by being too open with my affection towards you and she couldn't understand why you wouldn't go for Mary Ann who is more down to Earth."  
The Professor shook his head. "That woman has a few screws loose." He stated. "She has no right to pass any judgment on you or our marriage. I happen to enjoy your kisses a great deal. Have I ever objected to your advances?"  
"Only one time." Ginger said with a slight grin.  
"And that was foolish." He stated knowing she was referring to the attaché case. "But it was only because you weren't there for the reason I wished. Aside from that have I ever told you that I didn't wish for you to kiss me?"  
Ginger shook her head. "No."  
"Have I once told you to I thought your actions were in anyway too much and to cease?"  
"No you haven't."

The Professor took her in his arms. "Did I ever give any indication I had ever wanted anyone but you when we were on that island?"  
Ginger smiled. "Never."  
She was not counting that horrible woman whose name will not be mentioned. She knew perfectly well that her Roy never wished to be with said woman. If he had he never would have allowed her to kiss him the way she did. And for the record, he did return her kiss. And when she had let go, he appeared to want her to do it again.

"Then my beautiful wife, you have nothing to be concerned about. And you can forget everything that busybody said to you. She knows nothing about our marriage and how much I love you."

"I love you Roy." Ginger said resting her head against him. "I don't ever want to lose you." He was the one and only love of her life. She couldn't bare the thought…  
"You have nothing to worry about." He said kissing the top of her head.  
He then let go. "Next time that Carol tries to say anything to you, you let me know and I will deal with her."  
"Okay." Ginger said. "Deal."  
"Good." He said pulling her back. "Now that we have that cleared up…"  
He kissed her lips and laid her down on the bed.

Ginger wrapped her arms around him forgetting all about Carol and her comments.

**Gilligan's Car**

"You okay Mary Ann? You look a little green." He said worried.  
"I don't know….I….I told Ginger I think I may have eaten too much. Ugh…I'm so queasy. Would you mind stopping at the drug store on the corner here? I want to get something to soothe my stomach."  
"Sure thing." Gilligan said as he pulled over and put the car in park.  
"I'll be right back." Mary Ann said as she opened the door.

She hurried inside the door looking for the stomach remedies. Never had she felt so horrible in her life. That will teach her to overdo it like that.

The farm girl walked down an aisle and stopped when she saw writing on a box that said _Are You Pregnant?_

Mary Ann stared at it and shook her head. What a name for a pregnancy test. Catchy.  
She started to walk on then stopped and looked it again. Was it possible? No…it couldn't be…Could it? She wasn't….  
Her mind was spinning wondering if it was remotely possible. It could not be…  
The brunette picked up the test and then put it back down thinking it was silly and then picked it up again.

"This is crazy I'm not." She set it down and walked away only to turn back around and pick it back up. _Okay. I'll buy this and I'll find out I'm not and.._

She couldn't tell Gilligan. Not yet anyway. She didn't want to get him all worked up when it could be…Because she wasn't. She was sure of it.

Mary Ann went to the other aisle and found a stomach remedy.

Hurrying up to the register she quickly paid for her items and clutched the paper bag tightly. She felt as if the cashier was looking her over to see if she could guess what the results of the one items she purchased was going to be but Mary Ann knew it was most likely her imagination.

Walking out of the store, Mary Ann got back into the car and Gilligan drove her back to her condo.  
"Good night Mary Ann." He said to her after bringing the car to a stop. "I hope you feel better."  
"Thanks Gilligan. Good night." She kissed him and then opened the car door and stepped out. She watched as he drove away.

When the car was out of sight, she hurried inside and sat down on the sofa.

Mary Ann had never felt so nervous and scared in her life. Pregnant. Her. She very well could be. Oh what will her family think? What will Gilligan think? The wedding was still two months away and already she could be...Well one thing was certain, she could not take that test alone.

Reaching for the phone she began to dial Ginger's number but hung up the receiver. No she wasn't going to call her. Ginger should be allowed some alone time with the Professor. Mary Ann knew how busy she had been lately as she was offered a starring role in a new movie and was being considered for new musical on Broadway.  
Ginger was debating on how to handle that one. Of course the Professor encouraged her to take the role but she did not want to leave her family. It was a tough one.

The farm girl thought about contacting Mrs. Howell but decided against it. There was too much going on with the ball and the everything. She didn't want to disturb her.

Calling her mother was out of the question as she and Conrad had taken a trip out to Vegas on the advice of Mr. Howell to a brand new casino.

There was her sister Kathleen but she was most likely still at the Howell's having a grand time with some new friends she made.

There was only other person that came to mind. She found her phone book and shifted through it locating the number.

She picked up the phone and dialed waiting for the other line to pick up having no idea if they were at home or not.  
"Hello?"  
"Scott, it's Mary Ann. I'm glad you're home."  
"Mary Ann?" He said surprised. "What's wrong? You okay?"  
"I am. I think. I'm not sure. Could you come over. Please. It's important."  
"Is it Gilligan? Did something happen?"  
"No it's not Gilligan. He's fine. Please I...can you come over. Please."  
Scott sighed. "Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
Mary Ann thanked him and hung up.

She knew it was crazy but he was the only one she could think of to call.

Right now she needed a calm rational mind and he usually had one.  
Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang and she got up to answer it.

She opened it to find Scott there along with Abby.  
"I hope you don't mind…I brought her with me. I wasn't sure if maybe she would be able to help you better."  
"It's fine." Mary Ann said. "Please come in."  
The pair walked in and Mary Ann shut the door.

"I'm sorry to call you at this hour but I….I didn't know who else…"  
"It's okay." Scott smiled. "I'll be glad to help if I can." He said sitting down.

Abby sat down next to him and spoke. "What is this about?" She asked.

Mary Ann took a breath. "I..I'm not sure...I think…I…I mean I don't know…"  
"Mary Ann what is it?" Scott pressed.

The farm girl picked up the brown paper bag and pulled out the white box. " This."  
Abby took it in her hand. Her eyes went wide. "You're…"  
Mary Ann shook her head. "No. I don't think so. I mean I don't know. I felt sick earlier. And when I was in the drug store I saw this and I thought…maybe….I don't know..Am I crazy?"

"Does Gilligan know" Scott asked.  
The brunette shook her head. "No. I didn't want to tell him yet. Not until I knew for sure. I don't want you know…There is no telling what his reaction will be."  
"Wouldn't he be happy?" Scott said.  
"Yes he would but…."  
Abby smiled. "Mary Ann I think you are getting too worked up. Why don't you just take the test and see what it says. One step at a time."  
"You're right. You're right. One step at a time. Okay. Here I go."

Mary Ann disappeared into the bathroom and emerged a minute or two later.  
"Okay. It says to wait a few minutes." She said sitting down on a chair.

"You going to be alright?" Scott asked concerned. "You want me to call Gilligan?"  
She shook her head. "No please. I don't want him knowing anything just yet."

Abby spoke up. "I'm sure he will be thrilled if it turns out you are…I mean I know I just met him today but I like him a lot. He's funny and he clearly adores you."  
"I adore him too." Mary Ann smiled.

After a few more minutes of some small talk, Mary Ann notice the time was up.

"Okay. Here goes." She said.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom room. Her eyes spotted the test sitting on the counter.

A part of her wanted to look and a part of her didn't. Her whole life was about to change.

Swallowing, Mary Ann slowly picked the test and tears came to her eyes. A smile spread across her face and she walked out of the bathroom.

Abby and Scott watched her make her way back to the living room.  
"I'm having a baby." She said through tears of joy. "I'm having a baby!"

Scott stood up and hugged her. "Congratulations!" He said. "I'm happy for you!"  
Abby then hugged the farm girl as well. "That's terrific news! Congratulations!"

Mary Ann let go and looked at the pair. "Thank you both for being here. It means a lot to me. I know I just met you Abby but it means a lot that you are here."  
The strawberry blonde smiled. "Scott told me a lot about you and he was right. You are a sweet girl. And I'm glad that you were already attached to Gilligan so I could have him."  
Mary Ann laughed. "I think you make a wonderful couple and who knows..maybe someday we can do this for you."

Scott coughed and Abby laughed out loud. "I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself there." She said. "We have only been together for a few weeks."  
"Yes but still, you never know….it could grow…"

"I think we will be going now." Scott said cutting off Mary Ann's train of thought.  
Abby giggled.  
"Again congratulations." He said to Mary Ann. "Don't worry about telling Gilligan. He is going to be thrilled. You'll see."  
"Thanks Scott." Mary Ann said. "You are a good friend."

She wished them both good night as they left.

Mary Ann shut the door. She beamed placing her hand on her stomach. A baby. With Gilligan. Oh how wonderful it was going to be!


End file.
